The present invention relates to a brake, particularly usable for the locking of tensioning elements in ski boots.
The use of locking devices is known in ski boots for the closure of the quarters or for the fastening of foot pressers or for similar functions normally required in a boot.
Such devices usually comprise a shaft or a pulley for winding traction elements, such as bands or cables, on the axis whereof are associated suitable ratchet means adapted to allow the rotation of the pulley in the direction of winding of said traction elements.
The disadvantages which can be found in such types of known devices reside in the fact that it is not always possible to regulate as precisely as required the tension of the traction element since that regulation is often discontinuous, being it related to the number of teeth with which the ratchet interacts. Furthermore, the disengagement of said ratchets or hook means, to allow the rotation of the pulley in the direction of unwinding, is difficult, since the teeth are always under tension, especially for functions requiring significant traction forces such as the closure of the quarters.